


This Burning Heat

by Arenhai



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First attempt at smut, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arenhai/pseuds/Arenhai
Summary: Avocato has been acting weird and Gary wants to know why.
Relationships: Avocato/Gary Goodspeed
Comments: 12
Kudos: 182





	This Burning Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh Kracken rum, you make me a sinful bastard.

Avocato had been acting… weird lately. Gary didn’t mean anything mean by it! He really didn’t! It was just…

“No Gary, just leave me alone!” His friend stood abruptly from the booth, throwing down his cards and began stalking out of the room.  
He seemed kinda tense.

“Oh c’mon, Brovacato! Tell me what’s eating at you!” Gary whined, draping himself over the shoulders of the tense ventrexian. This turned out to be a mistake, as Avocato briefly stiffened before pulling Gary over his shoulder and laying him flat on the floor. Slowly, and with clear enunciation, Avocato told the human.

“Drop it, Gary.” While Gary was still recovering from the shock of Avocato tossing him, Mooncake floated over and made noses of distress. Gary’s vision refocused and he gently chuckled at the fretting planet destroyer.

“Don’t worry Mooncake, I’ll figure out what’s wrong with him!”

* * *

“Avocato! We should play some cards!” Gary called out as the man entered the room, tail twitching from side to side in irritation. Avocato just nodded, walking over with a slightly glazed look in his eyes.  
Gary’s hands flew through the cards, quickly tossing them down between the two of them until they were both holding enough for a game of war, Avocato not looking up for anything more intense.

They played mostly in silence, Gary quickly claiming victory and letting out a small cheer of victory. Avocato jumped at the noise, eyes focusing intently on Gary.

“You ok dude?” Avocato nodded and stood quickly, leaving the room before Gary could ask him further questions.

“Huh, he usually plays better. And isn’t such a weiner.” Mooncake let out a small ‘ooooh’ and swept down, grabbing the cards in his mouth and flying away.

“Mooncake no! Don’t eat those! I only have three decks left!” 

* * *

“Hey, Avocato!” Gary called cheerfully as the man groaned and pressed his head into his arm. The other did something with his pants and he turned around, a burning look in his eyes.

“Wow man, are you ok?” Gary pushed into his space, pressing his hand against Avocato’s head and feeling the warmth there. Avocato felt like he was running a low-grade fever, but he usually did run hotter than Gary so-

“Don’t touch me!” Avocato pulled away and batted at Gary’s hand, a frustrated look crossing his face as he sighed and left the room.

“Avocato!” Gary looked in worry as his friend left, torn between chasing after him and giving him space. 

* * *

“Okay, it will be super easy. Just say ‘Avocato you’re my best friend and I’m worried about you, please talk to me.’ Yeah! Just like that. Super duper easy peasy lemon squeezy.” Gary pumped his fist in the air, before pressing it against the button to open Avocato’s door. Walking in before his confidence could leave him.

“Avocato are you-!” Gary cut off as Avocato growled, not so much for the noise, but what he saw. Avocato was laying on the bed, naked as the day he was born, and fisting his red cock.

“Oh.” Gary continued to stare as Avocato stalked up the bed, frustration clear on his face.

“What Gary?” Avocato rolled over and hid himself against the bed, exposing his ass that looked firm enough to bounce bullets off.

Gary frantically tried to restart his brain, trying to remember the words he had practiced seconds before. But all that went through his mind was _‘Holy shit his dick is so long. And pointy. but no barbs, just little nubbly things.’_

“Gary!” Avocato growled out again, the noise heading straight down to Gary’s pants. Gary’s hands fluttered in the air in a panic, covering his eyes and crotch simultaneously.

“Oh my god! I”m so sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt, I was just worried I’m sorry!” Gary turned, blindly and tried to run from the room. Only succeeding in slamming into the wall and falling on his ass with an embarrassed groan.

“If you have to know, I’m heading into a rut.” Avocato groaned out, his head pressing against his arm as he blushed. Not that Gary could see, hands still covering his eyes.

“So that’s why you’ve been so…?” Gary began, slowly rising to his feet. _'What the beans is a rut?'_

“Yes, Gary. Now unless you want to suck my dick, please leave.” The words were said with a wry grin, and eyes that did nothing to conceal the want in them, roving over Gary’s chest and legs. (It was hot today, so he only wore a t-shirt and his jeans, and it was laundry day so he wasn’t wearing any underwear _don’t judge him)_

“What if I did?” Gary blushed at his words, and the way he moved his hands to stare at the ventrexian on the bed. Eyes roaming over taunt muscles.

“What?” Avocato stood from the bed, walking the short distance to his human friend.

“What if I helped you out?” Gary’s eyes went half-lidded as he reached up to gently place his hand on Avocato’s shoulder, a small smile on his lips. Avocato nodded desperately, pulling at his shirt as if it had personally offended him. Gary let out a small yelp as his clothes were torn away and tossed to the floor, leaving him standing just as naked in the small room with his best friend. 

* * *

Avocato growled lowly in his throat, eyeing Gary like a starving man would look at a piece of meat.

“Bro…?” Gary was unable to get any more out as the ventrexian tackled him to the bed, pressing his shoulders against the cotton sheets. Gary let out a slight whimper at the look in his friend's eyes.

He was a meal to be devoured.

Avocato leaned down and pressed their mouths together, tongue quickly sliding out and pressing against Gary’s lips, seeking entrance. Gary let out a gasp as hands wandered down his shoulders, stopping at his chest and fondling his nipples. Avocato took the opening, and plunged his tongue inside, mapping the inside of Gary’s mouth.

Gary moaned into the kiss as Avocato’s hands trailed around his chest, pinching the skin and drawing angry red lines with his claws. The line between pleasure and pain was being blurred in the best type of way.

He finally regained enough of his brainpower to move his arms to wrap around Avovcato’s back, pulling him closer to him. He let out a moan at the feeling of Avocato’s throbbing member pressed against his own. Which was quickly rising up. 

“You like that baby?” Avocato growled out as he ground down against him, Gary letting out another moan as his member quickly sprung to life.

“Avocato?” Gary moaned as the venterxian reached down between them and began stroking the human. Gary whined and writhed against the hand holding him.

Avocato’s other hand grabbed both of Gary's wrists, moving them above the man's head and holding them down. The other rubbing in circles over his nipples. 

Gary crossed his legs in embarrassment, feeling awkward at the _hungry_ stare Avocato was giving him. 

“Bro-” Avocato cut him off by wrapping his furred fingers around Gary’s dick, pumping the flesh up and down in several quick motions. Gary moaned as the soft fur engulfed him, feeling like silk had wrapped around him.

Avocato leaned down and kissed him again, one hand holding Gary’s against the bed while the other jerked him off.

Gary writhed at the attention, wanting to touch and grab and _taste_ the man above him. Avocato pulled away from the kiss as if sensing the man’s need to speak.

“Avo, let me- I can- just- '' Gary surprised the both of them by flipping them over, planting himself above Avocato. Avocato had a moment of shock on his visage as he looked at his hand, which was still holding onto both of Gary’s wrists. This changed quickly as Gary moved down the bed, placing kisses against Avocato's naked chest. Licking a burning trail down to his crotch, and then to his dick.

Gary let out a noise of appreciation as he nuzzled into the coarser hair that ringed Avocato’s crotch, drawing a moan from the ventrexian. 

Gary leaned down and slowly took the alien member into his mouth, wet warmth engulfing the man. Avocato let out a sharp moan and bucked up, momentarily gagging the human.

Gary pulled away and licked his lips, before diving down and swallowing Avocato until his nose was buried against the man's crotch.

“Fuck, you’re so good.” Avocato had his hands wrapped around Gary’s head, pulling him down and holding him there for several moments, before lighting the pressure and allowing the man to pull away for some air.

Gary took a deep breath through his nose as he sucked against the slightly salty flesh, moving his head up and down and rubbing his tongue against the underside of Avocato’s dick. 

Avocato let out a groan as Gary increased pressure, sucking harder at his flesh.

He lifted the human up, enjoying the noise of disappointment as Gary was pulled off his cock.

“Don’t worry baby, I’m gonna take good care of you.” Gary’s eyes went wide as Avocato moved down his body in a similar manner to what he had done. But while the ventrexian nuzzled against his cock, and even gave it a teasing lick, he kept moving down until his nose was pressed against-

“Oh!” Gary moaned out as Avocato’s slightly scratchy tongue began lapping at his entrance. Warm and wet and so so good. Gary's hands fisted in Avocato’s short hair, holding him down and moaning encouragement. 

Avocato moaned, the vibrations moving from his mouth to Gary’s inner walls, making the man’s legs move together and press against his ears in pleasure.

Avocato moved his hands from where they were pressed against Gary’s thighs, one wrapping around Gary’s member and pumping it in time with his licks. The other pressed against his entrance, slipping inside with only slight resistance thanks to Avocato’s ministrations.

“A-Avo!” Gary let out a loud moan, frantically bucking into Avocato’s hand and fucking himself on his friend’s tongue and finger. He looked down, trying to warn the man about how close he was, when Avocato looked up and gave him a taunting smirk. Another finger entered him and _twisted_. Pressing against a bundle of nerves that had Gary letting out a scream and shooting ropes of cum over his stomach. 

Avocato kept scissoring his fingers, rubbing against that bundle while he jerked Gary off, until the man was sobbing with pleasure and his hands were pulling at Avocato’s.

Gary panted, trying to catch his breath and regain his sense, when Avocato slowly kissed up his chest. Claiming his lips and lightly nibbling on his bottom lip. Gary gasped into the kiss when Avocato added a third finger into his oversensitive hole, the stretch filling him with a burning pleasure. Made all the more enjoyable by the added sting.

“We’re not done yet, baby.” Avocato smiled against their lips as he pulled away, looking for something in the dark room. Gary’s blissed-out mind tried to think of what he could be looking for, but before his neurons could make the connection, Avocato came back with a small bottle of clear liquid and a shiny foil wrapper.

 _‘Ah. Oh sweet he’s gonna fuck me. Cool’_ Gary was shaken from his thoughts as a slightly cold sensation hit his heated flesh. Avocato had already slipped the condom on, and had poured lube over himself and Gary’s entrance.

The pointed head pressed against the tight hole, slowly but insistently pushing through the ring of muscle. The two men shared groans of pleasure.

“Fuck, you’re so good. So tight and warm, it’s like you’re made for my dick.” Gary nodded along with Avocato’s words as he was slowly pierced, the ventreixan’s dick wasn’t thick but it was _long_ and pressing against area’s he didn’t even know were inside him. Finally, the ventrexian bottomed out, pressed flush up against Gary’s flesh. Gary felt fuller than he ever had before, hands fisting the sheets as he rolled his hips. Listening to the growl that Avocato gave him.

“Keep doing that, fuck you’re amazing. You love my dick? You love being filled up with me?” Gary blushed as Avocato kept talking while he rutted against him, a long dick pressing against his insides. The ventrexian slowly pulled away, until only the tip was still inside. He then plunged forward, slamming against Gary and leaving them both moaning.

“So good!” Avocato’s hands were grabbing Gary’s waist hard enough to leave bruises as he fucked into the man. With every word Gary became more and more flushed, smiling dreamily at the man above him.

“Feel’s amazing. God, you’re so good. I love you so fucking much!” Avocato leaned down and pressed surprisingly tender kisses against his mouth. He moved his hands, one holding down on Gary’s shoulders while the other moved down and began pumping his member again. The semi-hard flesh quickly rises again at the attention.

“Avocato!” Gary moaned again, arms wrapping around Avocato’s back and hugging him, holding on for the ride as Avocato thrust faster against him. The sensation changed slightly, something thicker pressing against his entrance.

“Fuck baby, let me knot you. Let me fill you up so good.” Gary nodded at Avocato’s frantic words, not really understanding what he was agreeing too, but feeling amazing.

Avocato’s thrusts stuttered in a familiar pattern, pressing deep into Gary as something slid inside and stretched him farther than he had ever been before. The combined feeling of the warmth filling him as Avocato finished and the throbbing stretch at his entrance sent Gary over the edge again, his walls spasming and milking Avocato for every drop.

Avocato groaned and leaned down, wrapping Gary in his arms and kissing him like his life depended on it. They were both panting as he pulled away again, smiling blessedly at each other.

Avocato reached over to the side table and pulled at the wet rag he had set there before they started. It had grown cold, but it would work. He wiped down his hands and the bits of himself that weren’t still attached to Gary, before quickly wiping his friend down as well.

Gary groaned slightly at the cold wetness, but let it happen, he tried to sit up, but stopped when he felt a tugging inside him. He opened his eyes and looked down to where he and Avocato were still connected, blushing at the warmth that filled him.

“Hey, Avocato? You’re still inside me.” Gary said, letting out a short _‘oof!’_ as Avocato nodded and pulled him back down.

“Mmhm. You did so good.” Avocato murmured out as he nuzzled kisses into Gary’s neck. The man smiled as his hands fluttered down his back, pressing against the warm fur and stroking it in soothing patterns. 


End file.
